


A Week and a Half

by Hermia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia/pseuds/Hermia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week and a half after Jackson's illuminating return from being "held" by the Argents. Refusing to let him stay home alone, Danny extends an offer. They spend that time getting even closer, and during Jackson's short rehabilitation, certain truths come to light. He's not Danny's type, but that doesn't mean Danny doesn't want him. And one night it becomes even more obvious that Jackson wants him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week and a Half

A week and a half.  
  
Eleven days.  
  
Eight of those nights, Danny spent the entire time wrapped around Jackson, arm hooked around his waist and their bodies pressed so close it was as if they were made from the same mold. Seven of those nights had Jackson jerking out of nightmares so hard it woke both of them. Three of them were full of tears, and on one of those three, they weren't just Jackson's.  
  
But on the eleventh night, Jackson didn't wake Danny up by wriggling in his arms. They were laying in opposite positions for the first time since Danny extended the offer to stay with him. Jackson's arms weren't as long, but they were warm and firm and they fit around Danny's waist just as well. Comfort he didn't know he needed helped pull him into a deep, undisturbed sleep... for half the night.  
  
He hadn't expected to be woken up with a moan and the steady thrust of sleep-driven hips.  
  
Danny didn't have the heart to wake Jackson up and tell him to stop. His thoughts were fuzzy and indecipherable for the most part, but one rang true. Jackson was dreaming about him – a fact brought to light by the low whisper of his name against the thin cotton of his t-shirt – and he didn't want to be the one to pull him out.  
  
And he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of Jackson's cock pressed against his ass and the surprisingly fluid rock of his hips and the way his breath caught when he bucked up against him. So instead of turning around and waking him, Danny waited. He waited and shut his eyes and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
He didn't know how long he waited, but it wasn't long before he couldn't take any more. He was harder than he'd ever been, body aching to be touched or kissed or full up with Jackson. Letting out a breath that shook, Danny pressed against Jackson's hands, guiding them away for long enough to turn onto his side. Facing Jackson was another matter onto itself. He was mere inches away from those soft, swollen lips, only recently wet, and those flushed cheeks, standing bright against his thick lashes.  
  
“Jackson,” he whispered, leaning in until inches because centimeters. The closer he got, the lower and rougher his voice became. “Jackson, wake up.”  
  
Jackson's thick brows cinched tightly above his nose. His dream was melting away and he _didn't want it to_. In his dream, Danny moaned his name and begged Jackson to fuck him. In his dream, he was balls deep in his tight ass, thrusting with precise, solid movements.  
  
He woke to find the reality – Danny's sweet, handsome face nearly on top of his own – even more enticing. His dream lacked the warmth of his friend's body, something that made him draw closer before he noticed the ache between his legs, made all the more prominent when he brushed against Danny's leg.  
  
His eyes were heavy with sleep still, a lazy curve of a smile form at the corner of his mouth, tongue darting out to wet his swollen lips. “Mm. Somethin' wrong?” he asked, voice rough with remnants of lust and sleep and the slightest bit slurred. “Dream you just took me from... better be a fire.”  
  
Danny matched Jackson's lazy smile with one of his own, a shadow of a dimple forming in his cheek. “There was gonna be one,” he murmured, shifting his body closer to his. It was just close enough to brush against Jackson's hip. At the pressure, no matter how slight, he could almost feel his body temperature raise, his own desire building a heat just beneath his skin. “If you kept rubbing against me like that.”  
  
Jackson shuddered, the sound of Danny's voice when he was both sleepy and turned on made his cock twitch. “Was I?” he asked with a smirk, innocent lilt to his voice. “I'm _sorry_. But you know I never would have done that without your tight ass pressed against me like it was... well, not while I was sleeping anyway. I missed out.”  
  
Leaning in closer, Jackson pressed their noses side by side, lips brushing only just, a hand under the covers slipping fingertips up the hem of Danny's shirt, stroking along the defined v shape that led down into his pants. “Did you want to tell me something, Danny?” He looked into his friend's dark eyes, his own dilating further. God, he wanted him. “Did you just wake me up to stop, or--” Jackson pressed closer, until his bulge pressed against Danny's even bigger one, causing his lips to part in a quiet whimper before he continued. “Or was there something on your mind?”  
  
Danny's eyes fell closed, and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth only to bite down on it, muffling the rumble he felt in his chest. Want wasn't a strong enough word. There were no strong enough words. But he had to make do. He had to answer Jackson; he had to answer the question posed on those lips so close to his. His eyes stayed closed, a compromise, as he let go of his lip.  
  
“Something on my mind,” he said, the heat that broiled under his skin seeping into his voice and deepening it farther. It barely felt like his own anymore. Beneath the suddenly stifling covers, Danny's hand slipped between Jackson's thighs. He didn't reach for him. He didn't dive beneath the fabric to grab what he really wanted. He simply palmed over the flesh just above his knee. “I wanna blow you.” The sleepy truth only made his mouth water more, and he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. “If that's alright with you.”  
  
Jackson's breath caught in his throat, suddenly dry and tight. It wasn't as if he'd never thought about it before. He had, many nights, but hearing those words flow from his perfect lips like so much warm honey, it was all he could to to keep himself from screaming a very emphatic yes.  
  
Sweat was beginning to form on his skin; it was hot, too hot under all the covers with Danny's hand so close and yet so far away. “ _Fuck_ ,” he rasped as he flipped the covers off their bodies. “Please. Touch me. Lick me, suck me off. Anything. _Something_.” His trembling hands shot up Danny's tight shirt, feeling over his tight stomach and muscular chest. “Get this off, first. God, Danny, you make me so fucking hard. I _ne-ed_ you.”  
  
The shirt was on the floor with the comforter and sheets in all of a moment, and Danny was on top of Jackson just as quickly. When their cocks met, even with the fabric between them, he sucked in a sharp breath, his bare chest heaving. He'd never been so sensitive, never felt so hot, never wanted so much. And seeing Jackson practically writing beneath him only served to underline those facts. Never so sensitive as he was when he felt a pair of hands, slightly damp, grasped at his hips and pulled him closer. Never so hot as he was when their lips connected, tongues sliding out so fast neither of them required an invitation. Never wanted so much as he did when his fingers curled around the waistband of Jackson's pajama bottoms and slid them down and down until they revealed the head of his cock.  
  
Danny stared as each inch was revealed – solid and hard as anything he'd ever held in his hands, just like the rest of him. But every inch gave as he wrapped one hand around him, body curved inwards so he might commit every second to memory. And after another searing kiss, he moved downwards with more purpose than ever before.  
  
Before he tasted him, Danny smelled him. He buried his nose into the firm flesh of his lower stomach and took a deep breath. Soap and sweat and the familiar scent of Danny's house... After spending so many nights in his bed, Jackson smelled like home.  
  
Tugging Jackson's bottoms down around his knees, Danny's tongue flicked out of his mouth again, pressing through parted lips to slide over the tip of his cock, to savor the first taste before taking more of him in. Their eyes met when he pulled his tongue back into his mouth, and the sight of Jackson's expression and his eyes and his lips was what drove Danny forward.  
  
The first few inches were a welcomed weight on his tongue.  
  
“ _Danny.”  
_ _  
_His name was a prayer. Something sacred to call out to the heavens in gratitude. Jackson repeated it again and again as Danny's mouth dipped lower and lower, head bobbing slowly as he grew accustomed to his taste and girth.  
  
It was rare for him to feel awkward, but he had no idea what to do with himself. Not with Danny. His mouth was hot and wet, squeezing his cock with just the right amount of pressure to make him arch off the bed, crying out wordlessly in pleasure, in desperation. He felt himself throb in his friend's mouth, whimpering as Danny tried to take more of him only to choke, the tightening of his mouth and the vibrations from his throat nearly wrenched a sob out of him, but he hid it through a bitten lip and a heavy, contented sigh.  
  
Jackson's shirt began to darken with sweat; every inch of him felt like it was on fire. The room was molten lava and Danny's touch left trails of fire where ever they traveled. His entire body was Danny's to command, it seemed. Not one bit of him didn't ache to be caressed by his hands or kissed by those sinful lips.  
  
“Oh, _God_ ,” he called out, teeth sinking into his lower lip hard enough to cause him to yelp. It was already raw and aching. “D- _Danny_. Fu- _fuck_ , you're--- oh you're _fucking good_ , I-- Jesus, I don't-- I don't think I can last too much longer.”  
  
The sound of Jackson's voice and the desperation clinging to each word brought Danny to a singular conclusion. He wanted him to come in his mouth. He wanted to taste it, to have it drip over his lip and onto his chin and he wanted to lick it up. He wanted and needed it and resolved to have it.  
  
His hands pawed at Jackson's thighs, and his fingertips pressed into the firm muscle as he bobbed his head, cheeks hollowing with every suck. The look he gave him was an obvious one, all dark eyes and lips pulled taut around his cock, only farther explained as he relaxed his throat and sunk down lower and lower. Lower still, not stopping until his nose brushed against Jackson's stomach.  
  
Danny took another breath, sharp and through his nose, before sliding back up and sucking even harder at the head, tongue pressing him against the roof of his mouth.  
  
That was enough. Danny didn't ease him over the edge, he threw him. Catapulted him, really. His hands gripped the fitted sheet of the bed, balling the fabric into his fists as he pulled and twisted and shouted, desperately gasping for air that just wasn't enough to help him recover as his orgasm overtook him.  
  
Jackson felt the warmth of his own come filling Danny's mouth; the sensation along with the realization of what was happening wracked his body with a shiver, hips jerking upward.  
  
When his muscles finally relaxed some minutes later, he stared down into Danny's eyes, one hand releasing the death grip he had on the sheets to brush over his hair, thumb sliding over his temple as he smiled, a tender little curl at the edge of his mouth.  
  
“That,” Jackson murmured, pausing briefly to watch Danny swallow his come, “... yeah, that was the best orgasm of my life.”  
  
Danny's smile, a simple twist of his lips, was smug. It disappeared when he pressed a kiss to Jackson's thigh, though it returned soon after as he climbed up to lay at his side. He flopped down unceremoniously next to him, his breath coming out in short puffs as he pressed another kiss to his skin, this time on his throat.  
  
“That was the best orgasm of _my_ life,” he said, his voice quiet and his hand skimming eager tracks over Jackson's stomach. “You're gorgeous. And loud. And delicious.”  
  
“All things you should have known by now.” Jackson smiled briefly, but it took him all but a moment to rid himself of his shirt and pjs, and suddenly his mouth was on his, just as hot and demanding as it had been before all this started. His tongue was in Danny's mouth before long and he moaned shamelessly at his own taste. He doubted it'd surprise anyone that he enjoyed the taste of his own come, but this was even better.  
  
When he pulled back, he was even more flushed than before, hand idly rubbing along Danny's stomach. “You're incredible,” he whispered, voice soft. Had he not been spending his days recuperating in Danny's bed, he imagined the soft tone might've shocked him. But now to was rarer for him not to sound tender. Jackson figured it had to be love. Or if it wasn't, he really didn't want to find it. He wanted what he had with Danny. “Please tell me I get to repay you for that.”  
  
The tilt of Danny's smile only worsened, twin dimples carved in both cheeks before his lips were on Jackson's again. His suckling kiss was broken off by the other boy, however, and his insistence only made him grin. “You can do whatever you want to me,” he said, words woven with a sigh that told Jackson he spoke the truth. He was content even with just lying there. Though he wouldn't protest. “What do _you_ have in mind?”  
  
Jackson couldn't help but laugh. “You're giving me a blank check? Oh, sweetie, you know that's a bad idea.” He pressed a few lazy kisses along Danny's muscular neck, breathing in his scent deeply, smiling at the faint remnants of his aftershave.  
  
After a few more kisses, he straddled Danny's waist, unsurprisingly unbothered by his nudity compared to the other boy's. Leaning down, he planted his hands on either side of his head, licking his lips and arching a brow. “It's going to take me awhile to learn how to suck _that_ cock. Otherwise... mm. I _could_ give you a handjob. A little boring by comparison but I think I need to give up on my dream of beating the orgasm you just gave me for right now. Unless...”  
  
He smirked, tip of his tongue sliding along his upper lip. “Have you ever had anything inside you?” His face softened, as did his voice, hands rubbing along his strong arms. “Is that too fast? I'll give you anything you want.” Jackson's cheeks twitched in a small, genuine smile. “You've been so good to me, I.... I just want to make you feel good.”  
  
At the mere idea, Danny's neck craned back and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. He was already painfully hard; the idea of Jackson penetrating him with _anything_ was enough to burn him up.  
  
“I've experimented,” he confessed without even a vague inclination towards shyness. He'd spent a good chunk of his time over the past few months with his hand down between his legs, but boyfriends were nothing more than heavy-handed makeout sessions and blowjobs. “My own fingers. Nothing more. Hadn't – _mmn_ – hadn't found the right guy yet.”  
  
Jackson didn't even speak. The knowledge that no one else had been in him set off something primal in his body. He's always considered Danny to be his. He was a possessive, jealous best friend who hated every guy that came along and stole his attention away. He was only just realizing now that it had been a lot more than just being a petty asshole.  
  
His hand slid down until he was gripping onto Danny's pajamas. Reluctantly, he moved off of the boy to strip him down completely, sitting on his legs at Danny's side after throwing them to the floor with everything else. Jackson just stared at it, wet lips parted. He'd caught glimpses – you don't spend your teenage years doing sports without getting an eyeful of pretty much everyone's junk at some point – and he and Danny had always been reigning kings of the locker room. Seeing him hard, however, was enough to scare him as much as turn him on, but he didn't have time to even register the former.  
  
Sprawling his body over Danny's, he rooted through his bedside table, pawing at the dark recesses of the drawer until he found the lube he was looking for without even asking about it; he couldn't help but grin and chuckle at Danny's face.  
  
There was no grinning at the face he made when his slickened fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and began stroking, though. His grip was tight, wrist flicking to twist the shaft lazily, pausing at the tip to press the pad of his thumb firmly against the slit at the top, blue eyes now staring at Danny's face and only his face, intense and focused and burning with _want.  
_  
Danny's hips stuttered upwards, his eyes clamped shut so tight they ached. He wanted to grip onto Jackson's wrist. He wanted to touch him, touch himself. But all he could manage was to stretch his arms above his head and clutch at his pillow, hips rolling to meet Jackson's hand.  
  
He'd spent so much time swearing to himself he wasn't interested. He didn't want Jackson like everyone else seemed to. Boys, girls, teachers – it didn't matter; they all wanted him. And he was dead set on being that one person who didn't. Until circumstances changed, eyes were opened, and he realized he was the one person who wanted Jackson most.  
  
Being close to him, having his hands on his skin, brought light to the subject. Letting his bottom lip go, Danny arched the small of his back off of the bed and dug his heels into the mattress. “Nnh, _yes_ . G-God, Jackson.” His name was breathless and needy, forced from his tongue with a gasp that resembled a sob more than a breath. “Feels so good.”  
  
Watching Danny's reactions was the most singularly erotic thing he'd ever witnessed, and after seeing the boy's lips drag up and down his cock just a few minutes ago, that was certainly saying something. There was nothing better than seeing the muscles of his hard stomach jump when he twisted his grip, to see his back arch when he rolled his thumb across the tip. He was beautiful. He was everything Jackson wanted – and he was _his_.  
  
Jackson moved to lay against Danny's side, pressing his smaller body tightly against him as he worked his hand up and down, leaning in to press a kiss to his nearest nipple only to swirl his tongue around it and suck fervently, snagging it between his teeth and sucking again, alternating between the two.  
  
However, the noise the other boy made at the thought of being penetrated was burned into his mind; he couldn't just stick to a handjob. Despite protests and a very impressive glare, his hand released Danny's cock, still covered in the lubricant. He moveed it farther down, middle finger searching for that tight ring of muscle, pressing and pressing until finally it gave way.  
  
“ _Fuck_. Oh, fuck, Danny, you're so tight,” he moaned against his shoulder. His finger moved deeper and deeper, searching for something he knows is there, but has never found on anyone before, not even himself. Jackson pumped his middle finger in and own, slow and careful, deeper each time until he bumps against the firm bundle of nerves he was looking for with a grin. “Mm, _there_ we go. Now I have a shot.”  
  
He shook. Danny's body actually shook at the pressure, his body trembling as his muscles seized. Figures Jackson would take him completely by surprise. He wasn't able to muffle the cry that left him with a hand, it shot out of him so quickly. “ **Shit** . Mmn, _Jackson_ ,” he moaned, hips already rocking in time with his fingers, no matter how tight he was. He had no other choice. His body moved on its own, and there were no words for how glad he was for it.  
  
“Pl- _please_. More. Ha-arder. _Something_.”  
  
He could hardly speak, much less breathe or form complete thoughts. Jackson's fingers buried deep inside of him was all he could sense, all that mattered, and he made that much obvious. Through every word and sound that split his lips, through the movement of his body, through his gasps and the way he turned into him, shifting closer, anything to be closer.  
  
Jackson gasped as well, gritting his teeth to keep from moaning. He only wanted to listen to _Danny's_ noises. To his words. The moment a _please_ passed his lips, he was already moving, slipping his index finger in with the middle and curling them upwards, pumping them in and out harder, deeper, working them in to the very last knuckle, angling to bump his prostate as much as possible.  
  
The positioning was awkward, but he was able to grab hold of Danny's cock with his free hand as well, not much more than the head, but that was all he needed, stroking the first few inches of him, squeezing tight and rubbing his thumb firmly against the front side of the tip.  
  
“I've wanted to taste your come for years,” he purred, kissing over the flesh of his shoulder. “Come for me. All over my hand so I can lick it up. I want to feel you squeeze my fingers and wish it was my cock.”  
  
Jackson's encouragement was what did it, what made the muscles of his thighs jerk and his hips buck and every other part of him clench as he came. His release came in thick ropes over Jackson's knuckles, back arched and chest thrust outwards as he struggled to take a deep breath. He needed something to ground him after that, something to hold onto, and his fingers held onto a familiar bicep.  
  
Danny breathed out his name as he settled flat against the mattress, the sweat beading on his upper lip wiped away without a thought. It took him precious long moments to regain his composure, though once he was breathing again, guiding Jackson up close to him was no difficult task, even with tired muscles.  
  
Jackson cleaned is hand with tongue and lips without hesitation before settling down next to his new found lover, curled up at his side with a smile on his lips. They were naked, covers somewhere off the edge of the bed which may as well have been on the moon as far as Jackson was concerned. If he never had to move from this spot, he'd be perfectly happy.  
  
He found himself staring. Danny's eyes were nearly shut, a soft smile on his lips that twisted Jackson's heart. He could feel an _I love you_ bubbling in the back of his throat. Danny was his rock. His port in the storm. No one supported him the way he did and he couldn't imagine his life without him, but the words still scared him, so he kept silent, pressing light kisses to his shoulder instead. Silent, but his eyes spoke volumes in the grey light of early morning.  
  
And even if he did move to speak the words, Danny would have interrupted him with a kiss regardless, mouth splitting to focus a kiss on his upper lip, his hand moving around to cradle the back of Jackson's neck.  
  
The past week and a half had been rough. A kidnapping, the truth about the kanima, and Danny had been introduced to an entirely different world by the boy laying at his side and a handful of others. But none of that mattered after having brought Jackson closer to him. The events opened their eyes and had them meet in the middle. Danny could think of no other person he'd rather wrap his arms around until he woke up a second time.


End file.
